Tracers have been used in the oil and gas industry to provide valuable reservoir information such as productivity of producing formations or zones, inter-well connections, heterogenetities, and water movements. Traditionally, fluorescent tracers are used for these activities. One limitation of these fluorescent tracers, however, is the overlap of the signals from the tracers and the signals from certain organic molecules that are present in the wellbore fluids, making it difficult to make accurate measurements. Thus, the industry is receptive to alternative tracers and improved methods for reservoir monitoring and evaluation.